


The Bird Of Paradise

by lady_libertine



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fancomic, Fix-It, Gen, Introspection, Season 3 AU, flagarant lore abuse, jon's magical mystery therapy tour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29267262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_libertine/pseuds/lady_libertine
Summary: Fear of a thing is not that thing itself.  The most perfect cages are those whose bars you cannot see.  The most cunning of liars are those who tell you who you are, and make you believe them.The Unknowing unwittingly provides a new perspective.  Jonathan Sims discovers a new and most peculiar path.
Comments: 26
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so i said to myself 'ladylibertine, why don't you write a fix-it like a normal person?' and i replied 'i could do that, or i could just write that fixit but in comic format' 
> 
> this is also hosted on tapas, under the same title
> 
> tags to be updated and characters added as story progresses


	2. I.  The Sound Of Something Breaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter 1--the unknowing is its own worst enemy


	3. p. 1-3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pages 1-3


	4. p. 4-6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pages 4-6


	5. p. 7-9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pages 7-9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> going to officially say now; i highly dislike drawing birds


	6. p. 10-12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pages 10-12


	7. p. 13-15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pages 13-15


	8. p. 16-18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pages 16-18


	9. p. 19-22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pages 19-22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> turns out without nikola's show this room is basically entirely empty


	10. II.  Understanding Is A Three-Edged Sword

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "...your side, their side, and the truth."


	11. p. 1-3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter 2, pages 1-3


	12. p. 4-6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter 2, pages 4-6


	13. p. 7-9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter 2, pages 7-9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the weaver; why don't you try some arts and crafts and maybe you'll calm down


	14. p. 10-12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter 2, pages 10-12


	15. p. 13-15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pages 13-15


End file.
